Matesprit Heat
by therapeuticsweets
Summary: What happens when Tavros never experienced Troll Heat before and when Gamzee is there to help. GamTav


**I just,**

**Don't even know.**

**ugh is 4am and wow ok **

**ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Hussie (As well as my soul).**

It was an unsightly, vulnerable, and downright more painful than pleasurable experience. But some things couldn't be avoided, because everyone knew every sweep or so a troll would go into a process dubbed "heat". It was solely for mating, bucket filling, and reproduction purposes, thus striping the trolls thinkpan down to nothing but instinct.

Poor Tavros was warned about Troll Heat from his luses but nothing ever really prepared him for the actual ordeal. Fortunately for him his matesprit knew what he was doing.

It was hot.

Lips kissed each other, engaging in a sloppy make out while hands fumbled with their remaining clothing. Fangs clashed and tongues tangled, there was a searing need that drove both trolls. Gamzee became more feral with every moment; he could smell the waves of pheromones Tavros was giving off. It was better than any miracles. Teeth smashed together as they nuzzled their sensitive horns together, the smaller troll withered in pleasure as his tentabulge slithered out, dripping peanut butter material everywhere. A deep rumble exploded from Gamzee's chest as he scooped up his matesprit and slammed him against the wall, never breaking his sloppy kiss with him. His bulge was withering looking for a nook and bulge to satisfy itself with.

"You be looking so delectable motherfucker, dripping and all wet for me" Gamzee almost purred at his delicious submissive, licking the expanse of Tavros neck, he was not so gentle as he nipped the chocolate flushed troll.

Tavros rolled his head back and lost himself in white hot pleasure as their bulges intertwined, nerves mashed against nerves as genetic material mixed and dripped everywhere. With each roll of Gamzee's hips, the wetter and more needy Tavros became. His nook cried for attention and became almost painful as the dripping walls quivered at his matespirts actions. The constant lewd sloshing of the bucket beneath him made Tavros blush, Gamzee smirked at the peanut butter flushed troll

"I'm going to fuck your pretty little nook so hard and fill you with my seed, because you're motherfucking mine" Growling Gamzee rolled his neck and flushed purple. Tavros opened his eyes at the sound of his matesprits moan and whimpered at the possessive promises. He secretly loved it when Gamzee became more dominant, towering over him and caging his smaller body in an iron grasp.

Keening Tavros arched when a couple of Gamzees bulge fingers stroked his needy nook

"P-please Gamzeeee no more uuhhnnn teasing" He couldn't take it he needed to finish soon. To be filled. To be _mated_.

Gamzee shivered at his mates begging and let a soft growl, hunching over Tavros he shifted his grip and didn't waste anytime filling that tantalizing nook.

Tavros _wailed_.

Gamzee's bulge filled his convulsing nook finally, the immense pleasure and gratitude of finally being _filled_ was so relieving. But Tavros's thought was cut short as Gamzee gave a deep thrust.

"Huuuuhhnnn" the Taurus let out a cry of delight. He could feel Gamzee inside of him, pushing against all the right spots, sloshing around the wet juices that were constantly dripping out.

"Tavbro" Gamzee let out a long groan and twisted his hips in the deliciously tight heat. He didn't waste time and set a heavy, deep rhythm, pumping his hips into his smaller matesprit, watching his partner beg and cry in garbled sentences.

"G-GaMahhhnnn right theereee oh, oh, bucket- OH GOG" Tavros was lost in a haze of onslaught pleasure as his wet nook with pummeled and his bulge played with. Gamzee's remaining bulge fingers continued jerk off his thrashing tentacles, wet juices dripped onto his stomach and staining the carpet beneath him.

Tavros was so close. he could feel the coils of pleasure wind tighter and tighter. letting out a shrill cry, Tavros arches his back "ahhhnnnn gAMZEE" garbled and wailing the Taurus exploded in genetic material, peanut butter juices soaked their stomach and his nook clenched and convulsed.

Gamzee grunted and ground his teeth together, growling out Tavbro's name he gave a couple sharp thrusts into his matesprits beyond tight nook before releasing waves of purple juice.

Panting, Tavros tried to regain some sense of composure now that his mind was overrun by such _need_. Gamzee smirked at his disheveled but still cute matesprit, and ground down into the oversensitive nook.

"a-aHH n-n-noo gGamzee thats AH" Tavros wailed as Gamze gave a shallow thrust. Chuckling at his worn out partner, he decided to give Tavros a break and slide out of his wet heat. Juices gushed out as the bucket over flowed; carrying a slumped Tavros back to their nest, Gamzee laid down with his barely conscious matesprit. Grinning, he nuzzled the sweat soaked mohawk and contently drifted off.

**ONE OF MY MANY OTPS lol.**

**Troll biology always interested me...**


End file.
